Goodbye
by kmsutton92
Summary: This is a HarryGinny story, about Harry going Horcrux hunting, and the goodbyes that they share. Let's pretend Ron and Hermione didn't go... Also, I have combined chapters four and five into one chapter and edited all of the chapters.
1. Come Back Soon

**Goodbye**

**Chapter 1- Come Back Soon**

Rain pounded on the window, thunder clapped loudly and a lightning bolt lit up the night sky. It was not the storm that was keeping the young redheaded girl awake, not anymore at least. She rolled over, her bright brown eyes focusing on a crack on the blank wall.

_Creak._

_Swish._

She recognized the sound of her bedroom door opening; she recognized the sound of someone tiptoeing towards her bed. It was a sound she had known to come from her Mum when she wanted to check to see if she was breathing. She felt the weight on the mattress shift as the newcomer sat down on the edge of her bed, she didn't move. She knew who it was.

"_Ginny? Are you sleeping?"_

After a moment she rolled over, just as the lightning lit up the sky once more. She caught a glimpse of a familiar face, and she saw a pair of emerald green eyes looking down at her before the room was cloaked in darkness once more.

"_No, the damn storm's preventing that. What is it?"_

The youngest Weasley child spoke softly, so as not to awaken her sleeping roommate, Hermione Granger.

"_I came to say bye."_

He had her full attention now and she pushed herself into a sitting position, looking up at him.

"_I thought you said you were leaving in a few days."_

He shook his head and she felt her heart drop. She tried to say something, but her voice caught in her throat.

"_I know that's what I planned, but I've been thinking about it. I can't risk Ron and Hermione's lives by allowing them to come along, by doing it this way they won't be able to follow."_

Ginny bit her lip, finally finding her voice.

"_So… you're just going to leave? You're not going to say good-bye to them?"_

"_No, you are the only person who knows I'm leaving. You're the only person I'm saying good-bye to."_

A tear slid unwillingly down her cheek as she looked at him. Of course, she'd known this was coming. She'd sensed that something was wrong at the wedding; she'd known he was going to leave. That was the real reason she hadn't been able to sleep, she'd been wondering if he'd be there when she woke up.

"_You'll come back, right?"_

She looked at him, still crying.

"_Gin… I don't know if I'll make it back. I probably won't… because of that, I should want you to move on. I shouldn't want you to worry, or wait for someone who probably won't come back… but I'm too selfish for my own good. I want you to wait for me. Can you do that, love? Will you wait?"_

She looked up at him; her tears subsided and slowed, almost stopping.

"_You know you don't have to ask me to wait. I would have waited anyway. I'll wait forever if I have. I've already waited four years for you to notice me… I can wait a little bit longer. I love you."_

Her voice cracked as she spoke, but she merely looked at him as she waited for his reply.

"_I'm glad Ginny; it'll be easier, knowing you're waiting for me. I love you too."_

One last tear slid down her cheek and Harry wiped it away with his thumb.

"_Don't cry Gin. Please, not in front of me. This is hard enough without having to watch you cry."_

He pulled her into a tight hug, a hug that she returned.

"_Just be careful Harry. Take care of yourself."_

He nodded, pulling away slowly and kissing her forehead lightly.

"_I will, and I'll write as often as I can. Those letters will be just for you, so don't let Ron or Hermione get ahold of them."_

She smiled feebly, still holding back the tears. He kissed her lightly, full on the lips, and stood up. He walked back over to the door and opened it.

_Creak._

_Swish._

Light filled the room, casting shadows onto her face and giving her a clear look at Harry. He was blinking furiously and she could tell that he too was holding back tears.

"_Bye Ginny."_

_Creak._

_Swish._

_Click._

The door closed, waking Hermione and leaving Ginny in darkness.

"_What's going on Ginny?"_

Hermione spoke sleepily and Ginny fought to hold back the tears and keep her voice strong as she spoke.

"_Nothing Hermione. Go back to sleep."_

The storm had stopped, and only a light drizzle tapped the windowpane. Hermione slumped back into her pillows, but Ginny stood up, walking over to the window and looking out into the yard just in time to see Harry turn and look back at The Burrow. Ginny couldn't tell if he could see her, but she had a feeling that he knew she was there. She watched as he stood there for a minute and looked at the house one last time before he turned and disapparated, leaving Ginny watching the grass.

"_Goodbye Harry."_

Her voice cracked as she whispered it, and a pearly white tear ran down her cheek. She placed her forehead against the cool glass and broke down, crying silently. Wondering when she would see him again.

"_Come back soon."_


	2. Don't Cry

**Chapter 2- Don't Cry**

She laid in bed, listening to the rain pound the window. It was almost as if the night he'd left was being re-created. He'd left, he'd left her. Had it only been a year ago? It had seemed like so much longer, Ron and Hermione had been furious when they discovered he'd left. They knew that Ginny had known he was leaving, they'd realized that he'd told her, but they were too busy comforting her to yell. Had it really only been a year ago?

She tossed and turned in bed, trying to sleep, willing sleep to come. When she was asleep he was there, they were together, never to be separated. Still, sleep did not come easy for her. Not anymore, not since he'd left. She was too busy worrying, worrying and praying that he'd return, that he'd come back to her.

_Creak._

_Swish._

'_Not again.'_

It was not the first time she'd relived that night. It had been pretty close to the end of the world in her eyes, but it hadn't been. The end of the world would only come if Harry Potter did not come back, if they received word that he'd died. Much to her relief, no such word had come yet. He'd been writing faithfully, as often as possible, which meant that somehow, by some miracle, she'd been getting a letter once a week. Though the letters began to get shorter, it was enough that she knew he was okay, enough to know he was alive.

The weight on her mattress shifted and Ginny closed her eyes tightly. She didn't want to relive it; she didn't want to keep hearing his words in her head. She just wanted to let go of them, to stop them from coming to her every night. That was all she wanted, to stop the painful memory. She didn't want to cry, today was supposed to be happy. It was Bill and Fleur's anniversary; they'd been married for a year. Unfortunately, their wedding anniversary was also the anniversary of the day he'd left.

She couldn't stop the tears. She missed him so much, and exactly a year ago he'd left. A year ago, on a night exactly like this one. Ginny knew that Hermione was asleep, Hermione slept much better than Ginny did. Why wouldn't she? The man Hermione loved was always there, no matter what. Yes, Ron and Hermione had finally gotten it together. They'd been together for ten months, and hadn't argued in four. It was a happy day for them too.

"_Don't cry Gin. Please don't cry, you know I can't stand to watch you cry."_

For one moment, she thought that it was her imagination. For one moment, she thought she was reliving that night. The next moment however, she knew she wasn't. She could feel his breath on her skin as he leaned in to kiss her, she could feel his lips brush against her cheek. She sensed him next to her, the way she hadn't been able to in her dreams, in her memories. She sat up, turning to face him, still barely able to believe he was there. She felt him touch his hand to her cheek, wiping away her tears as she continued to cry, out of relief, out of shock, and out of love.

"_You didn't tell me you were coming, why didn't you tell me?"_

She wrapped her arms around him, oblivious to the fact that he was sopping wet. She hugged him tightly, burying her face in his wet robes. She knew she ought to wake up Hermione, but she wasn't sure how long he'd be there, and she didn't want to share him at the moment.

"_I didn't plan it. I was in the area and I had to stop in and see you, you and everyone else."_

Ginny was quiet for a moment, enjoying his presence, enjoying the feel of him being so near. Finally, she spoke. It was the most important thing on her mind at the moment, she had to know.

"_How long are you here for?"_

She knew, as Harry pulled away, that this was not going to be very good news. He placed his hand under her chin, lifting her head to look at him. He alone would understand what the question meant.

"_He's not gone yet Ginny. I've gotten the Horcruxes, destroyed all of them, if it weren't for the fact that I knew you were waiting for me… I probably wouldn't be here right now. I wouldn't have fought so hard. The hardest part comes now, I have to kill him. I'm staying for a couple of days, and then I'm leaving again."_

Ginny bit her lip, trying hard not to cry. He'd come to see her one last time before he went off to fight him. She knew that he'd come so that she could strengthen him, remind him of why he needed to fight, why he needed to live. He wanted her to remind him of what he could have, if he fought his way back to her. The life he could have if all went well. Ginny knew, at that moment more than ever, that she was his strength; she was his reason to fight. She looked up at him. He needed her to be strong, so she fought back the tears, and pushed a smile onto her face.

"_You're soaking wet! Come on, Fred and George left some clothes in their room that should fit you. You'll end up sleeping in there anyway, so let's just go down there now. Be careful not to wake up Hermione."_

She pulled the covers off of her body and climbed off of the bed. Her flaming red hair cascaded down her back, glowing against her white nightgown. Harry stood up, following her as she pushed open the door and headed down the hall towards Fred and George's room.

"_There should be something for you to change into in the closet."_

Harry nodded, but Ginny noticed that he didn't move, merely stared at her, transfixed by something that only he could see. She moved toward him, her hand outstretched, taking his into hers.

"_What is it, love?"_

He stared at her for a moment more, before pulling her into an embrace, holding her like he'd never held her before. He began to stroke her hair softly as they stood in the dark of Fred and George's room.

"_You're beautiful Ginny. You're beautiful, and you're the reason I fight. I know I need to get back to you. I know I can't leave you. You are my strength. You're my everything."_

Ginny looked up at him, not sure what to say. She'd known that, but to have him admit it… that was something else. So, she said the only thing she could think of.

"_I know."_

She pulled away, smiling up at him. Being the girl he needed her to be, being stronger than she was. He knew that it was an act, that she wasn't as strong as she claimed to be, as she pretended to be. He knew these things, but he didn't mind. How he hated to see her cry, and know that he'd done it, that it was his fault. That was why he was so grateful that she didn't cry, grateful that she pretended to be strong, at least for now. Someday, someday soon, she would cry, and he would watch. He would watch her tears, and wipe them away. He wouldn't ask her not to cry, he would do just the opposite, he would tell her to cry. Oh, how he longed for that day.

"_You really ought to change."_

Ginny smiled as he nodded and made his way towards the closet and pulled out some clothes. She sat on the bed and waited for him as he changed; she needed to be with him right now. He'd been gone from her life for a year, and she needed him just as much as he needed her. Finally he emerged, holding his wet clothes as if trying to decide what to do with them.

"_Just put them down, Mum will wash them tomorrow morning."_

She watched as he nodded, dropping the clothes on the floor and making his way towards her. He sat next to her on the bed and she turned to face him.

"_How've you been Ginny? Everything going alright?"_

Ginny thought for a moment, wanting to answer, but found she could not say. Instead she leaned in and kissed him. It was a powerful kiss, hungry and full of want, and need. They were fueled by what they had been denied, fueled on by their love. Neither of them stopped to think about what would happen if they got caught kissing at three 'o' clock in the morning, they were too lost in each other. Reluctantly, Ginny resurfaced, pulling herself away from the kiss. He looked at her.

"_What is it?"_

She said nothing, but took a deep breath as she looked at him.

"_I just can't believe you're here. This past year has been… hard. It's hard to know that you're out there risking your life, fighting for your future. I want to be with you, fighting at your side. I'm of age now… I'm not a little girl anymore."_

He looked away, staring down at his hands as he closed them around hers.

"_We've been through this before Gin. You can't come, even if you are of age. I can't protect you."_

She looked at him sadly as he avoided her gaze.

"_Harry… look at me."_

She was pleading now, and Harry couldn't handle hearing her speak that way. He looked up and she looked directly into his eyes.

"_You don't have to protect me. I can handle myself."_

He sighed, there was no choice. He had to tell her.

"_You're right Gin. You can take care of yourself, but if you're there… I'll be too focused on your safety to protect myself. All anyone has to do is point their wand at you and I'll do anything they want. It's too dangerous. Not for you, but for me. I'll do anything to protect you. That's /my/ weakness. That's why you can't come. It seems selfish, I know, but it's true. If you come… if you come I'll die. He'll kill me, and he'll use you to do it. If I do die, I don't want you to have any part of it. I don't want you to be there."_

Ginny smiled, for the first time she fully understood why she couldn't go.

"_It's not selfish Harry. It's not. I understand that, I really do. I don't want you to die, and I certainly don't want to be the cause of your death. I get it."_

Her voice was gentle and she hugged him again, then she pulled away and looked at the clock.

"_You must be tired. It's nearly 3:30."_

He nodded and lay down. She smiled and got off of the bed, heading towards the door.

"_Don't leave."_

Ginny turned around, smiling at him.

"_I can't very well sleep in here. Mum and Dad would have a fit." _

Harry grinned back at her.

"_I'm not asking you to sleep in here. Just stay with me, talk to me. Until I fall asleep."_

Ginny rolled her eyes but moved towards the bed. Motioning for him to move over and make room. She lay down next to him and smiled as he slipped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer.

"_I really missed you Ginny."_

She smiled again, lacing her fingers through his.

"_I know. I missed you too._

She rested her head on his chest, not realizing that it would only make it harder for her to leave once he fell asleep.

They talked for awhile, before Harry's breathing slowed into rhythmic pattern. Ginny lay next to him, her head still on his chest, rising and falling as he breathed. She knew she ought to leave, but was finding it hard to do so with his arm wrapped around her so warmly.

'_Just a little bit longer…'_

She closed her eyes for a moment, and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. It's not really goodbye

**Chapter 3- Not Really Goodbye**

The days passed quickly, and Harry stayed, not for a few days, but for a couple of weeks. After that first night, and a bit of arguing, Ginny's parents decided that if Harry and Ginny wanted to sleep in the same bed, then they could. Though it was a victory, it was only a minor one, for they felt that something had been placed in Harry's room so that her parents could watch them and make sure they weren't doing anything /inappropriate/. Still, they were happy. They were together, and clearly, her parents approved.

The night he planned to leave was different from all of the others. For one, it wasn't raining. The night sky was clear, the stars were visible and they were shining brightly, sparkling through Harry's window and into his bedroom. That was another difference. For once, Harry wasn't sneaking into Ginny's room in the middle of the night. In fact, Ginny was in /his/ room. Currently, she was in his bed, sitting, waiting, and thinking. It wouldn't be long before that dreaded moment would come.

"_Ginny? I see you're still in here."_

She looked up at him, forcing a smile onto her face.

"_Yeah. You're leaving tonight, and I thought it would be a nice change if you didn't have to sneak into my room."_

She wasn't crying. She wanted to, but she didn't. Harry knew that, and it was killing him. He sat down next to her.

"_I'm sorry Gin. Really."_

Ginny understood what he meant, and she shook her head.

"_Don't be. You hate to see me cry because you love me. You don't want to make me cry, but you know you do. You know that, and you don't want to see it."_

Harry hugged her, holding her tightly, burying his face in her hair, taking in that familiar scent of roses that always surrounded her.

"_How is it that you know everything I think? How do you know everything I feel?"_

She smiled, hugging him back.

"_Practice, and because I love you. That's how I know."_

He sighed into her shoulder, his voice muffled.

"_I'm scared Gin. I've never been more scared in my life, I just keep thinking that… that I might not come back."_

Ginny stroked his hair, comforting him.

"_I know you're scared love, but you can't think that way. You have to keep telling yourself that you'll come back. Just keep telling yourself that I love you, and that I'm waiting. You'll come back. I know it, I can feel it."_

He pulled away, smiling at her sadly.

"_You are an amazing woman Ginny. I'm going to miss you, so much."_

Ginny smiled at him.

"_I know you will. I'll miss you too."_

She looked at the clock. It was getting late. If he didn't leave soon, he wouldn't be able to leave at all.

"_You have to go soon."_

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small black velvet box and handing it to her.

"_Here."_

She fingered the box, trying to determine what it was before she opened it. It was too large to contain a ring…

"_What's this?"_

She looked at him curiously. He grinned back at her, his eyes sparkling.

"_Just open it Gin."_

So she did. A small, gold, heart shaped locket was visible, with a diamond set into the center. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at it.

"_Harry… when did you… how did you… I can't accept this. It must have cost you a fortune."_

She was utterly speechless and Harry grinned at her, taking it out of the box and fastening it around her neck.

"_Take it Ginny. I bought it for you, when I went into Diagon Alley with your Mum the other day. Don't worry about how much it cost, I have more than enough money."_

Ginny nodded as she fumbled with the clasp, her trembling fingers attempting to open the locket. Harry's hands moved around hers and she looked up at him.

"_Not yet Ginny. Don't open it just yet. Not until I come back, or… if I die, but not until then. Alright?"_

He lowered his hands and hers dropped from the locket into her lap.

"_I love you. You know that right?"_

He grinned at her.

"_You've said it once or twice, but I never get tired of hearing it."_

She smiled and leaned in, kissing him gently. He kissed her back and they enjoyed the moment, for they did not know how long it would be before they got to enjoy a moment like this again. Reluctantly, she pulled away.

"_I can't believe I'm saying this, but you really should leave. If you don't leave now, I don't think you ever will."_

He sighed and stood up.

"_You're right of course. I guess this is goodbye. Again."_

Ginny stood up, taking his hands into hers.

"_No. It's not really goodbye. Goodbye means we'll never see each other again. This is merely a see you later."_

He kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"_I'll see you later. I love you."_

Her hand slipped from his as he walked towards the door, fighting the urge to go and lay down with her by his side.

"_I love you too."_

Ginny watched as he flashed a feeble smile at her and closed the door. She made her way back to his bed, her hand closing around the locket he'd given her.

"_It's not really goodbye."_

With that last thought she slipped under the covers, preparing herself for a restless night.


	4. Never Again

**Chapter 4- Never Again**

The celebrating had stopped months ago, but people were still thrilled. They had good reason to be, for the first time in three years, they did not have to live in fear. Those under the Imperius curse returned to their normal lives, and most of all, the Dark Lord had been defeated.

The happiness brought on by the defeat of the Dark Lord was dented however, cheapened for one family. One red-headed girl in particular was suffering. Ginny Weasley checked the Daily Prophet constantly, but it always said the same thing. Harry Potter was still missing.

"_Ginny dear, you really should get out of the house. How about you come into Diagon Alley with your father and me? We're going to see your brothers."_

She looked up at her mother. Ginny was sitting in the garden, lost in her thoughts as the snow swirled around her. The happy weather seemed to mock her. If she could control the weather, it would be pouring down rain, drenching a drowning everything within reach.

"_No thanks Mum. I'll see them in a few days anyway. Christmas is fast approaching."_

Her mother sighed, realizing that she was fighting a losing battle. She patted Ginny's shoulder comfortingly and turned away.

"_Don't spend all day out day out here. Alright?"_

Ginny nodded absentmindedly, having already returned to her thoughts. As her mother walked into the house and shouted to her husband that Ginny was not coming, her hand closed around the locket Harry had given her four months before. Four months. The letters had stopped coming about three months ago, near the time he'd vanished.

Owls were the only way they could communicate. Hedwig was their usual owl, but she'd vanished along with Harry. Ginny had considered using Errol and Pig, but somehow they seemed incompetent. Errol was clearly at the end of his life, and not up to long journeys. Ron had moved into an apartment in Diagon Alley with Hermione, and had taken Pig with him, so Ginny was out of luck.

She knew that the ministry had pronounced Harry dead, but she wouldn't believe it. He had said he would come back, and she wasn't going to give up on him. Not yet. She fiddled with the locket, her fingers moving over the clasp. She hadn't opened it, but she was dying to do so.

With a low sigh she watched a gnome dive from boot to boot. She could remember chasing them as a little girl, attempting to catch them as Bill supervised. She had finally succeeded at the age of seven, and discovered that they weren't fun things to play with. She still had the mark from where it had bit her.

Her thoughts and memories were interrupted by the sight of something white shooting out from the woods near The Burrow. It was something she hadn't seen in three months, and the sight of it loosened the tight ball of worry that had formed in the pit of her stomach.

Hedwig landed next to her, hooting softly.

"_What have you got for me, girl?"_

Right after she said it, she realized that Hedwig was not carrying anything. She was merely there. There was no letter, not even a short note…

"_Is he alright Hedwig?"_

At that moment Ginny was certain that she'd gone crazy. She was talking to an owl. The owl that belonged to the boy who'd defeated the Dark Lord, the owl that belonged to the man she loved, the owl that did not have anything for her. She stroked Hedwig for a moment, before the snowy white owl flew away.

The reality of the situation hit her with full force. Could it be that Harry really was dead? It certainly seemed possible; surely he would have sent something along with Hedwig, anything to let her know he was okay. She didn't cry, she merely sat there, trying to sift through her thoughts. She undid the clasp of the locket, pulling it off of her neck.

"_Don't open it just yet. Not until I come back, or… if I die, but not until then."_

His words rang through her mind. If she opened it, she would be accepting and believing that he was dead. Did she really think that?

"_Should I open it?"_

She spoke softly into the wind, trying to determine whether or not she should open it. After all, if she opened it, wouldn't that mean she was giving up?

"_Open it Ginny. Go ahead."_

She jumped, startled. Instantly she stood up and turned around.

"_You're alive."_

Standing before her, smiling widely, was Harry Potter. The only damage she could detect was a deep scar running along his face. Moving quickly around the bench, locket still in her hand, she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Relief was filling her in ways it never had before.

For one brief moment she allowed herself to think that maybe, it wasn't really Harry. Could she be sure it wasn't someone using polyjuice potion? That unsettling thought vanished the minute he returned her embrace. That familiar feeling of security surrounded her and she knew he was there, that it was really him.

"_Everyone said you were dead. Even Ron and Hermione thought so. Why didn't you write… a letter or a note? Or anything that could have shown me you were okay…"_

She trailed off, pulling away and leading him back to the bench where she'd been sitting. The snow stuck to her hair, and her nose was red from the cold, but she wasn't ready to go inside yet.

"_I never got the chance. I don't know where Hedwig is."_

Comprehension dawned on her. She knew that he would have sent her something had he been able to.

"_Hedwig turned up here a few minutes ago."_

Harry stared at Ginny, both felt the tension between them increase, both felt their need for each other begin to overwhelm them.

"_She did? Well, that's good."_

His voice seemed hollow as he stared at her. Neither of them was sure who had moved first, but within seconds they were kissing hungrily, filling the empty void that had been there for months. After a few moments Ginny pulled away from him, only to have him attack her neck. She struggled to bring her thoughts back to something other than his lips on her skin, and finally managed to speak.

"_Where've you been all this time? V-Voldemort's body was found months ago…"_

He lifted his head, stopping his attack on her senses.

"_I can't honestly say I know that. I can't really remember much. I remember killing him but after that… my memory's blank up until a few days ago. I do know that wherever I was… all I could think about was that I had to get back to you. That it was over, and that I had to get back to you." _

Ginny smiled shakily, and she realized that she was still holding the locket tightly in her hand. She moved to put it back on, but was stopped when Harry's hands closed around hers.

"_Open the locket Ginny."_

He withdrew his hands and she opened the locket. She saw a picture of him (moving of course) and one word, engraved into the gold.

"_Cry."_

She looked at him, slightly puzzled.

"_Ginny… I'm not sure how many times I've made you cry, but I do know that I've told you not to cry. You don't know how much it hurt me, knowing that you wanted to cry, but wouldn't because I wasn't strong enough to watch it. I'm not going to do that anymore. From now on, if you want to cry, then go ahead. _

_Never again Ginny. You will never again have to hear me tell you goodbye because I'm going to run off and risk my life. From now on love, you are my main priority."_

Her breath caught in her throat as he said this to her, and as she stared down at the locket. She closed it, slipping it back around her neck. She looked at him for a moment, smiling, before she began to cry. Sheer joy and relief had erupted inside her, resulting in those tears. Harry pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her comfortingly.

"_It's alright love. I'm here, and I'm not leaving you ever again. I promise."_

She continued to cry onto his shoulder as he stroked her hair, both were completely oblivious to the fact that the temperature was dropping considerably, at least, until Ginny shivered in his arms.

"_How long have you been out here Gin?"_

She pulled back as the tears began to slow.

"_A long time."_

He laughed and stood up, reaching out for Ginny's hand.

"_Well, we should get you inside then. Is your Mum inside? I'm starving, and you know she'll want to feed me."_

Ginny giggled softly, taking his hand and standing next to him.

"_No, she's in Diagon Alley, inviting everyone over for Christmas dinner, and checking out Ron and Hermione's apartment."_

He stopped walking and stared at her.

"_Ron and Hermione's apartment… they moved in together?"_

She nodded, leading him towards the door.

"_Yeah, they've been dating for a little over a year now, and Ron wanted to move out. So he and Hermione moved in together."_

They entered the kitchen, and Ginny let go of his hand, making her way towards the stove.

"_What do you want Harry? Tea or Hot Chocolate?"_

He smiled at her, moving to her side as she began to heat up some water.

"_Hot chocolate is fine."_

She nodded, and after a few minutes poured two cups of hot chocolate. She set them down on the table and sat down next to Harry as he took his seat. She checked her watch.

"_Mum will be home soon."_

He nodded to her, his emerald eyes meeting her brown ones. Instantly that familiar tension erupted between them and she took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"_I love you Ginny."_

She smiled at him, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"_I know you do. I love you too."_

The smile seemed to fade from his face slightly and Ginny frowned.

"_Always?"_

Ginny was startled by the question, and she moved her chair closer to his.

"_Of course. Always. You know that. You never have to worry. Ever."_

He looked down at the floor, looking slightly guilty. Ginny's heart dropped. Something was wrong.

"_What is it Harry?"_

He said nothing for a moment, but then looked up at her.

"_I just- I suppose I thought that with me being gone so long, and presumed dead by the ministry… I guess I thought you'd have moved on. It scared me Gin. I was afraid to come here today, I don't know what I would have done if you had given up… I'm sorry I doubted you, even for a minute."_

She looked at him, and then something he'd said clicked.

"_I thought you'd said you couldn't remember anything from the past few months. How did you know the ministry had presumed you dead?"_

Harry flinched at her tone of voice, accusatory, like she thought he'd lied to her.

"_I saw it in the Prophet on the way here."_

She nodded, now feeling foolish.

"_Of course. Sorry…"_

He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"_It's alright. It seems we both had a few doubts, but they'll fade. I know it."_

She smiled at him, and leaned in, kissing him gently. The hot chocolate lay forgotten on the table as he kissed her back. They broke apart and Ginny smiled, taking his hand into hers and lacing their fingers together, reveling in how perfectly they fit.

"_Like two pieces of a puzzle."_

Ginny knew at that moment, that there was no one else in the world who would do the things that he did. No one else would ever be able to make her feel the same things he made her feel. They were perfect for each other, they were meant to be.

"_I love you."_

She squeezed his hand as she spoke.

"_I love you too Gin. I always will."_

She smiled at him.

"_You are my life."_

Ginny smiled again as he told her what he'd already said before, both to her face, and in his letters.

"_I know."_

**/Author's Note/**

**Alright. This is the last chapter. I hope you guys liked the story!**


End file.
